


Right There

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Surprise Ending, Thingstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass is right there, if the boys would only open their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There

I watch the two boys bicker. Well, there is nothing new there, they always bicker… about everything. I think it's a sibling thing. I've been told that it is not uncommon for siblings close in age to squabble.

"Did you even call him?"

"No, of course I haven’t called him. I've been sitting here, punching random numbers on my phone, and leaving a bunch of fake messages for the son of a bitch. Of course, I called him, Sammy. I got the same BS you got. Which was a whole lot of nothing."

"Maybe, maybe he's in trouble. I mean, it's been three days and he hasn’t bothered to return any of our calls and no one else has heard from him," Sam said. Frowning and fidgeting with his phone.

I give a huff of a sigh, as Dean throws a stone into the pond they had parked near, "Yeah well, he disappears sometimes. It's his thing. Always has been."

"You need to take this seriously. We have a trickster level monster out there, and we have no way to take care of it. We _need_ Cass if we plan to get rid of it."

"Well Mr. Wizard, if you can pull him out of your hat, now is time to do it. Because I promise, I don’t have him up my ass."

I never did get what Dean meant by that. I have never had the desire to reside in his shapely ass. Perhaps, he meant to say pocket. That would make infinitely more sense. 

I am tired of listening to them squabble over me; like petulant two year olds fighting over the newest toy. They would know where I am, if they opened their eyes and just paid attention.

I open my mouth and scream at them both. "BAAA!" I would wince if I could. I had forgotten Susanoo* had, literally, turned me into a Lamb of God. I predict that things are about to get difficult for all three of us. In the famous words of Bobby, "BAAA!" (Balls!)

~Fin~

 

[Susanoo - Amaterasu's brother, Trickster of Japanese mythology](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_fictional_tricksters#Tricksters_in_folklore_and_fiction)


End file.
